Drowning in You
by wintercandy
Summary: A deal made void. A mermaid seeking revenge. And a lover lost in a nightmare.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** This is the first time I have gone back and forth between periods of time, I tried to make the sub-headings as clear as possible, so please, enjoy. This one shot was written for the members that took part in the 10K celebration over at the Lana Parrilla board on Fan Forum. If you are a fan of Once Upon A Time, Lana Parrilla or Sean McGuire, please join us over there. Thank you.**

* * *

**Drowning in You**

**12 Months Ago…**

"_But we had a deal!" Coralia scorched, her emerald tail lashing ferociously in the murky sea water behind her. The dull evening sky matched with the opaque salty sea water made her tail appear somewhat ivory. Her matted pale hair drifted on the ocean's surface, circling around her shoulders as she hovered before Regina._

"_And that deal is now void," Regina scorned, looking past Coralia's existence, whilst using her index finger to sweep her short silky hair from her eyes._

"_But you can't, you simply can't. You can't just take what you desire and not hold up on your side of the bargain," Coralia begged her tenor becoming solicit, as if it were of an imperative necessity._

"_Oh but I just did. Now run along…" Regina gestured away from her embodiment with a lethargic flick of the wrist, her eyebrows slightly raised, "or should I say swim along? Poor choice of words."_

"_Things have their way of coming around Regina-"_

"_And I'll welcome them with open arms," Regina's incandescent smile became broad as Coralia returned it with an exasperated frown. However, it soon turned into a malevolent glare that mirrored Regina's flawlessly. It was then that Coralia turned her back on Regina, flicking the salty sea water at her with her tail before finally disappearing beneath the murky surface of the water._

* * *

**Present Day…**

"I said that I was sorry," Regina stated, her tenor stunted as she stumbled into the landscape.

"Do you have any idea what you just did to me? The emotions I was overcome with?" Robin returned feeling irritated, but trying not to sound overly aggressive.

"I can't control my past! It follows me…" she sobbed stepping forward, "I am sorry."

Robin ignored her utterance and slipped his arrow onto the nocking point. As he stretched the string ready for its release, the arrow shaft scratching against the steel rest echoed throughout the tree landscape. His elbow was held high as his eyes followed the line of sight before him. Silence befell afterwards causing him to pause. He momentarily glanced over the fletching of his arrow towards Regina to see her solemn face staring back. Her hair was still wet and her clothes were sodden, illuminating her figure.

"But that's not the point though, is it?" He sounded through gritted teeth. As he turned to face her, his bow and arrow reflexively pointed towards the dirt ridden floor. "You promised me you'd changed."

"And I have!" She gestured with both of her hands in frustration. Her body movement caused sand to slip from her matted hair. Even when Regina was at her worst, he still found her attractive.

"Have you? Truly?" Robin asked his attention turning back to his rendered bow. The arrow sprung from his grasp and soared into a tree amidst.

"Did you see me use magic? Well… did you?" Robin stepped over a fallen tree trunk that was hollowed out and slithered towards the targeted tree.

"Tell me, not that it's any of my business, but what was this deal you struck?" He pulled out the arrow that was buried deep within the wood and turned back towards Regina.

"Nothing important," Regina uttered not entirely sure she wanted to tell him.

"Well evidently it's important to this girl," he replied solemnly.

"Fish."

"But a girl nonetheless," Robin pursued his eyes wide.

"What every mermaid wants…" Regina paused hoping Robin would catch on but he continued to stare at her blankly. "She wanted to trade her fins for legs…"

"And what did you want in return?" He enquired stepping towards her.

"There was a rare jewel at the bottom of the ocean… so rare it could only be obtained at the hand of a mermaid. I needed it for a previous debt I owed Rumplestiltskin… Mr Gold."

"Was? Was a rare jewel?"

"As I said before, it was a debt I owed and I paid it in full…"

"What was the significance of this jewel?" As his question arose, Regina averted her line of sight. Robin's eyes were far too eager to please. It wasn't her business to tell of its purpose, but she felt as though she could tell him anything.

"He ground it down… emulsified it… procured a potion… a potion that helped him find his son," she finished, her eyes still astray. It was then that she heard Robin moving around ahead of her, the forest leaves crunching beneath his feet with every stride. As her eyes met his, Robins left palm reached out and rested upon her cheek.

"You risked the wrath of a merman, to help reunite Rumplestiltskin with his family?"

* * *

**1 Hour Earlier…**

The benevolence of Regina's voice was cut short as Robin's gaze deterred behind her. Annoyed, Regina twisted in her situated position to look. The boat rocking beneath her upset her balance and she stumbled slightly, her grip tightening onto the edge of the boat. Unaware of what was supposed to be occupying her sight, she turned back to face Robin. His face now more gentle, more calm and serene. Intolerant of his lack of attention, she cleared her throat and his gaze fluttered back to her.

"What did you see?"

"Nothing," he shrugged effortlessly, but Regina was not convinced as his eyes raced away from her once more.

"Robin!" Regina assailed annoyed.

For the previous three weeks the two had been planning a date and between the two of them they had settled upon a simple picnic. However, Snow had recommended a place close to Storybrooke and Robin had been more than happy to oblige. Turning the simplistic into the unexpected. The two now sat opposite each other in a rowing boat, with a picnic claiming the space between them. The boat was at a safe distance from the shore, so it was easy enough to row back to land. The more the boat rocked the more Robin had a strong desire to go back.

"Just for a moment… I thought I saw the water move…"

"Of course it's moving-"

"No… something appeared… just for a moment and then again just now, but closer."

"You're being foolish…"

"You're probably right… please… carry on," he sipped the liquor from his flask to calm his nerves and Regina took it within her stride to continue her monologue.

Moments later Regina was stunted by a bump underneath the boat, her heart sinking deep within her chest. Robin dropped his flask, his hands grasping for the bench beneath him. The liquor from his flask flooded onto the floor of the boat. At the same time Regina quickly grasped the sides of the boat, her fingers clenching tightly. Their eyes locked onto each other through the evening darkness. He shifted slightly towards Regina, his hand resting protectively on her lap. With his heart pounding in his chest, his eyes drew back to the shore. The beach suddenly seemed distant. As he turned back to face Regina he saw a hand break out from beneath the water and firmly grab hers. Her head flipped to look as the boat tipped and she was pulled over board. The last thing that pierced the air was Regina's distorted scream before she disappeared beneath the surface of the water.

"Regina!" Robin yelled, the boat rocking fiercely beneath him as he scrambled over to where Regina had once sat. He stretched over quickly to look through the water but nothing made itself known.

Regina pushed towards the surface, but something grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. She opened her eyes just enough to see a familiar face pulling her down. It was Coralia. Regina tried to free herself from her firm grasp, but it was to no avail. The shadow of the boat on the water top disappeared, leaving nothing but darkness behind. She yelled out but nothing but salty sea water filled her lungs, as inflated bubbles sprang upwards towards the surface. She could hear Coralia's scornful laugh perfectly through the waters fluid consistency. It sounded lyrical and as clear as Regina's would have been, if she had been upon the surface. The more she pulled upwards the further Coralia swam downwards. Her eyes were sore from the salt and beginning to close. Her heart feeling compressed and her lungs feeling tight. Henry ran through her mind, she needed to get out of this for him. The air in her lungs wholly depleted and her eyes closed entirely.

"The debt…" Coralia chimed, her hands releasing Regina and grabbing her chin instead, "is paid." She forcefully pushed Regina from her grasp, leaving her to sink to the ocean bed before swimming off.

Moments after Regina had disappeared Robin had dived into the water after her. The lower he swam the more his ears felt the intense pressure, his chest feeling abruptly tighter. He could see a figure far beneath him, but it was alone. His lungs started to grow impatient as he realized it was Regina. He hauled her up and locked his arm around her waist, using his feet to kick up from the sandy ocean bed. He sprang upwards, the water carrying his weight and then he stretched his free arm out to swim the remainder. As he broke through the surface he gasped for oxygen. The sweet night air refilling his lungs. He was tired but he knew that he could not stop there. Robin twisted in his current position trying to find the boat, but being unoccupied, it had floated father away. So as time passed he hauled her quickly towards the shore.

"Regina!" His deep voice yelled hoarsely, the salt had exhausted his speaking ability. His throat felt coarse. "Regina!" He called again as he dragged her limp body up the sand. Her body leaving a long stretch in the sand. He paused, letting the outgoing tide lap her toes and crawled around to her side. "Regina…" he tapped her cheek just enough to strike her awake, but she didn't recoil. He looked for their belongings that they had left ashore, but they were too far away. "No…. no…" He gasped leaning his ear over her mouth. Fear struck him deep as he endured… soundless.

Frightened, he quickly tilted her head backwards and attempted to resuscitate her. The longer she lay there lifeless the more he felt impatient and mortified. Calling out her name over and over again. He knew deep inside that he had to stop, that she was gone, but his body felt compelled to aid her. His gasp was cut short as he choked on what felt like his last breath. Tears seeping forlornly down his face. He sluggishly leaned back, throwing his weight into the sand. He used the back of his left hand to wipe his nose and subsequently held it there. The other holding his weight up on the sand. He felt as though he was suffocating indefinitely by holding his sobbing back. In avid pain he yelled, tormented with his failure, but then he witnessed something new. Regina's chest was in fact moving. He scrambled over to her and pushed her onto her side. He waited in awe and after a few short seconds her eyes fluttered open as she coughed.

"Regina!" He held her firmly in his arms and she subsequently leaned towards him, but her eyes glazed past him. He pulled her onto his lap and took her face gently within the palm of his hand. She looked up at him, her face confused, but just as quickly her eyes closed again.

* * *

**Present Time…**

"Yes…" the corner of Regina's lip raised as her hand touched the surface of his upon her cheek. She felt the movement of his fingertips upon her act. The back of his hand was rough against her soft palm. Her eyes closed, comforted wholly by his touch, but to him her hand was cold.

"When I left you resting on the beach, at first… I was broken… at how quickly I could have lost you…" Regina was startled by his fractured tenor. She had never heard his voice sound so cracked. "…but then I was so angry." Regina's eyebrows knitted together, he had almost growled the latter at her. It pained her. She felt selfish because she knew that her past would always follow her and he would have to settle for it. "I don't think I could handle another circumstance like that."

"I'm sorry," Regina hushed.

"Witnessing your body at the bottom of the ocean was painful enough to endure, but to feel helpless, unable to save you. It made me feel weak…" Robin's eyes scanned the length of Regina's face, his heart warmed by her close proximity. "I love you."

"And I love you."

"We all get a second chance…"

"I believe I have had many with you," Regina smiled.

Regina hesitantly turned her gaze to the bow resting in his free hand and suspected he had been channelling his emotions through archery whilst she had been asleep. As wearily as her gaze, she slowly reached out and removed the bow from his grasp and dropped it to the floor. His eyes never leaving her face as the hand upon her cheek pulled her towards him. Regina's step was forced forward as his lips tenderly met hers. They felt chapped, but warm. They wavered momentarily against hers before finally pulling back.

"I'm sorry that I frightened you," she whispered. Her hands now resting on his chest. She recognised the extent of her coldness as she felt his extreme warmth against her.

"I know…" he mumbled unable to concentrate with her hands placed so tenderly against him. He wanted to touch her, but he worried for he worried she would not want him to after her ordeal. "I know," he repeated, this time more clearly. The rumbling in the back of his throat still vibrating through the air as he kissed her once more.

As they parted Regina let her hand glide upwards, trading his chest for the heat of his cheek. His stubble was coarse against her fingertips as she stroked it moderately with her thumb. She used her other hand to cusp the back of his neck. A smile grew wide upon her lips mirroring the broadness of his. She watched as water droplets dripped from the tips of his soft brown hair, reminding her of the events that had come to pass. He had saved her and now his eyes burned into hers with such a passion that she felt safe once more. She wanted to give herself to him, like he had to her. Both of her hands floated effortlessly down his neck and rested upon his shoulders. The gesture compelled Robin, his emotions burning like the sun.

Daringly, he reached out for her shoulders and pushed her blazer from off her back. The sound of it hitting the dirt was trivial, the weight of the water soaked material causing the sound to be reduced. Robin noticed that her eyes never parted way with his lips the whole time they had been standing there. It was almost unnoticeable to the both of them that she was also slowly leaning forward, her fingers outstretched towards his face, but not quite touching him. In that same moment Robin leaned forward with his lips parted ajar, connecting it to hers and forcing her lips to open. His tongue slid over hers and she relished in the delight. Their tongues became one and she thoroughly enjoyed the taste of his mouth. Her hands fluttered down his body and towards his waist, resting upon the hem of his jeans. In return he allowed his hands to wander over her body. Together, the two began unclothing the lower half of each other.

Robin felt as though he were in a state of despair. His mind still programming that he could have lost Regina and that he needed to make the most out of what he had, that he was lucky. Within moments Robin was lifting Regina up, his hands sliding down her thigh and resting upon her waist. He held her tightly against him as their kisses became more urgent. She frivolously let her hands run through his hair as she pressed her waist firmly against his crotch. A lenient groan soared from the depths of his throat and he moved his right hand from her waist to her cheek. His act caused them both to stumble, gravity forcing them towards the floor. Regina could feel several lumps digging into her back, but she refused to care. Instead she laughed and it was shortly followed by Robin's chuckle towering over her. He leaned down and kissed her once more and in return she pulled his shirt over his head.

In the time that Regina spent admiring the appearance of his torso, she hardly noticed that everything from their waists down had been removed. She now knew this because she could feel the thick hairs on his bare legs against the smoothness of hers. Encouraged by this enchantment, she wrapped her legs around his. As the two lay entwined in the dirt, Regina couldn't stop herself from dwelling on the thought of Robin's body pressed against hers. Unequal, her white blouse still concealing her torso from him and he was fully exposed, yet he didn't care.

The more that Robin's hands wandered, the more Regina ached for him to touch her. She forcefully planted her throbbing lips against the lower of his neck and a groan sounded from the core of his throat. The two of them adored the sacrament as they stole each other's kisses. Robin let his hand slip underneath her wet blouse, feeling the softness of her breasts, the incline of her stomach and the curve of her waist. Robin placed his left hand upon Regina's right thigh and lifted her leg up so that her knee bent. Afterwards, Regina voluntarily lifted her left leg and wrapped them both around his back. Meanwhile, the tip of his tongue moved down the side of her neck, leaving small traces of saliva behind. The sensation elated Regina and sent her into a vivid state of Euphoria. A fallacious pant escaping from her tender throat.

Robin adored the awareness of her muscles tensing beneath him, her hands travelling over his back, feeling his muscles contract as he moved with against her. His lips now kissing the saliva outline on her pulsing neck, Regina grew impatient. She forced him backwards and positioned herself on top of him. The two now sat as equals. Once Regina had situated herself firmly on top of him, without hesitance she guided his penis inside of her and absorbed him. Though it was expected, the shock caused her lips to break from his and a soft moan to sound from her air filled lungs. Robin admiring her impatience, allowed himself to glide deep into the warmth of her tunnel and Regina began moving her hips back and forth. They kissed passionately over and over again, never really sufficing their urgencies. Their hands wandering and their tongues exploring each other. Their lips powerfully pushing each other back and forth.

Robin curled his tongue up her throat and under her chin, finding her lips and claiming his prize. He held her lips firmly to his with his hand to stop his upcoming groan from making itself known. Regina felt her insides beginning to tingle and tensed. As a result Robin's groan was louder than expected as he felt her tunnel tighten around the shaft of his penis. As their eyes met, Regina knew she was consumed. He placed his hands on both of her legs helping her to move more swiftly. He thrusted deeper inside her and to stop herself from gasping too loudly, locked her teeth onto the exposed skin of his shoulder. Robin inhaled in pain as her teeth sunk deeper into his skin. The faster he thrusted the harder she sucked, leaving him bruised, but the sensation was too much for her. With that he pushed her back into the dirt and climbed on top of her.

In the short time that his penis had left her warmth and had been exposed to the night air, he felt cold. So he quickly buried himself back inside her. This time he was in a better position to thrust. The sensation overpowered Regina and she knew her climax was shortly going to follow. Her legs fell limp and her hands would not stay in one place for too long, for they were sweaty and repeatedly slipped. She placed them on his back once more but they slipped over his contracted muscles like butter. Instead she let the back of her hands rest on the floor by her head and Robin took the chance to entwine his fingers within both of her hands, as he thrust harder and quicker. Now they were in a state of euphoria together, both rushing towards the finish line.

Robin pressed his weight down into Regina's hands, his tight grip causing Regina to flinch. Their proximity closed. Robin's bare chest pressed against her supple breasts. He rounded his hips and the pitch of Regina's gasps got subsequently higher. To stop them both from calling out in desire Robin locked their mouths together by sealing his tongue against hers. He witnessed Regina's fingers outstretch from his and her head tip back. He knew she was reaching her climax. The erratic pulsating of the walls of her tunnel made him ejaculate sooner than he had thought. Regina after hearing his groans unlocked her hands from his and placed them upon his cheeks. She could feel the vein on his penis throbbing inside her and so she lovingly pressed her lips to his. She tensed once more and he groaned in pleasure. His soul encasing her soul.

* * *

**The Dawning Reality…**

When Regina opened her eyes she found herself in the most familiar, but unpleasant place. As the burning sensation in her eyes passed she turned her head to face the empty space in the bed next to her. Her heart and soul had never felt so vacant. The distilled reality in which she had now been thrust back into was more petrifying than any man could imagine. Her dream resembling that of a nightmare, forcing her to remember what she had once lost. Robin had been retained by his wife Marian and the only thing that strung Regina to the shallow of this earth was the love of Henry and the distant memory of Robin.


End file.
